victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Eleon
Eleon is the real-life pairing of Elizabeth Gilles and Leon Thomas III (El/izabeth and L/'eon'). They, like most of the Victorious cast, are super close in real life and hang out often. It has nothing to do with Jandré although some fans might think so. Eleon Moments *They were seen hanging out together on the red carpet at the The Last Airbender Premiere in New York City. *They were seen at a Make-a-Wish charity event hanging out and laughing. *They were seen at an Animal Planet event together. *In one of Dan's videos (shot during Prom Wrecker) Liz and Leon are singing and dancing randomly while Victoria laughs at the two of them. *They sometimes do videochats together on U-Streams called Liz and Leon. *They made a video called "Chocolate in my Veins". *Liz tweeted that she was watching the Super Bowl with Leon. *When Liz was asked on her Formspring to describe her cast mates as colors, she chose apple green for Leon. She told Dan that her favorite fruit is the apple. See the connection here? *In a Popstar Interview video where Leon describes the Victorious cast mates, he said "Liz is the super-nice diva of the cast. She is the best man! She is just always there... and her clothes are always on point, wonderful heels and lipstick and just ready to go... and I can't just get enough! Man she's awesome." *They were seen together at the Justin Bieber: Never Say Never premiere on the red carpet. *In one of Ariana Grande's YouTube videos (osnapitzari's 'a fun little video we made') Liz's hair gets caught in Leon's zipper and when he walks away he drags her off the couch. However, she and him both laugh and she doesn't seem mad. In the same video, Leon plays the piano and Liz starts to sing before Ariana joins in. *In one of Dan's videos (shot during Tori Gets Stuck) when Matt and Ariana are goofing off and Dan asks what's going on, Liz responds with "Something very wrong." and Leon chimes in with "Yeah, I don't wanna touch...anything." *The Leon and Lizzy 10 Minute Show link. *Liz tweeted that she ate chicken. Leon replied with, "You had a piece of what? I'm so happy *does happy dance* I'm taking you to roscoes as soon as you get back my lil carnivore :)." *Liz tweeted "@Leonthomas3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUFFIN!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU!!!!!". *Leon tweeted that Liz drew a portrait of him. *Liz tweeted "AHHHH SO PROUD OF YOU, @Leonthomas3!!!! YA DID IT BABY!!! LEGAL DRIVER!!!!!" when Leon received his license. *Liz and Leon made a Christmas Challenge video together. *Leon tweeted "Just had an amazing time chilling with @MattBennett & @LizGillies.... #victoriousontheeastcoast : )" *Liz tweeted "@Leonthomas3 @MattBennett Lubs you guys!!!" *Leon tweeted "On my way to pick up @LizGillies #funfornewyears" *Leon and Elizabeth (and Ariana Grande) both presented the award for best British TV show at the Kids Choice Awards. *Liz tweeted "So incredible seeing @Leonthomas3 perform today at The Roxy. Such an amazing talent. True artist." *Liz tweeted "Leon is a cutie :) instagr.am/p/KdTLixtw2D/" *Leon tweeted "5:30 ustream tonight @LizGillies hope you can make it!" *In Matt Bennett's "May 2012" video on Youtube (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-onEum_YWs), there is a clip of Leon running towards Liz and her trying to lift him up into the air, both laughing and smiling as it occurs (comes in about 0:52). *Liz tweeted "EVERYONE! Go download Ari & Leon's cover of "Take Care" & Leon's amazing new song "Forever" -- leonthomas3.com #TakeCareLT3AG #Forever" and "@Leonthomas3 I've been singing your song non stop for the past 3 days. I'm a little obsessed with it." and he tweeted back "ahhh thank you, thank you @LizGillies It means a lot coming from you! luv at ya!!!" *Liz tweeted [https://twitter.com/#!/Leonthomas3 @'Leonthomas3'] I've been singing your song non stop for the past 3 days. I'm a little obsessed with it. *In the beginning of Matt's June 2012 video, both Liz and Leon are hanging out in her dressing room. *Liz and Leon were both on Figure It Out on July 12, 2012 together as the only Victorious cast members. *Leon twitted Happy Birthday weekend to my girl [https://twitter.com/LizGillies @'LizGillies']!! I got so much love for ya! =) and made a pic collage. http://pic.twitter.com/VABwrpyU *On Leon's 19th birthday, Liz tweeted "Happy birthday to my darling [https://twitter.com/Leonthomas3 @'Leonthomas3']!!! Love you, Leon!!! :)" *Liz tweeted:"[https://twitter.com/Leonthomas3 @'Leonthomas3'] Omg I love & miss you Leon. This is so you." Leon replied with: [https://twitter.com/LizGillies "@'LizGillies'] I miss you too girl !!!...Ill be in N.Y in a couple days. Let's hang out ����" to which Liz replied: [https://twitter.com/Leonthomas3 "@'Leonthomas3'] YES. Definitely :)" *In this video, Liz impersonates Leon with Ariana and says "We love Leon more than anyone." *Liz tweeted "Lunch with @leonthomas3. AKA Goldilocks. http://instagr.am/p/VU_f5TNw6i/." And Leon tweeted "Lunch with lizgillies. AKA The Kale Vampire. http://instagr.am/p/VU_JpoEqYk/ Expand." *Leon tweeted:"Everybody give my little sister Jayla some love. She just turned 12 today. Happy birthday Jayla !!!!! ��" and Liz replied:"@leonthomas Happy birthday, Jayla!!!!! xox" Gallery Video Gallery Elizabeth Gillies & Leon Thomas III Ustream Part 1|Part 1 Elizabeth Gillies & Leon Thomas III Ustream Part 2|Part 2 Elizabeth Gillies & Leon Thomas III Ustream Part 3|Part 3 Leon Thomas III & Liz Gillies, "Chocolate in My Veins" The_Last_Airbender_New_York_Premiere_Elizabeth_Gillies_&_Leon_Thomas_(Victorious)_2 Leon and Liz's Christmas Video Challenge Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships Category:Real-Life Articles